


Shower Duet

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt:  Imagine your OTP, Person A singing one half of a Disney duet in the shower and Person B joining in from outside the bathroom door, resulting in mutual laughing and steamy shower kisses. from @otpprompts
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Kudos: 13





	Shower Duet

Frank came home beat and bloody, but alive. He groaned as he dragged himself through your apartment door, “Y/N?” he raspily called out. He strained his ears catching the sound of running water. You were in the shower. He made a disgruntled sound as he staggered to the bathroom. 

The door was slightly ajar and Frank could now hear you singing: 

_Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That’s why it’s hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the seeeeeaaaaaa!_

He laughed to himself as he walked into the steaming bathroom. He then painfully pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt. His body was covered in blood. He crouched down to get the first aid under the sink when you started singing again: 

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

Just for the hell of it, Frank decided to take over. So in a deep, slightly off tune voice, he sang:

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

You looked behind the shower curtain, a bit startled to see Frank home and singing. Seeing him covered in blood? Yeah, that was nothing new to you.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we’re only dreaming_

You nodded for him to join you in the shower as you sang your verse:

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew_

As you continued to sing, Frank worked on getting the remainder of his clothes off him. Bare naked, he winked at you and joined you in the shower:

_But when I’m way up here  
It’s crystal clear  
That now I’m in a whole new world with you_

As you took the shower head and washed all the blood away from Frank’s body, he joined you in singing:

_A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That’s where we’ll be (That’s where we’ll be)  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and meeeee _

Your sung words echoed off the shower walls, making it sound so beautiful and romantic. Frank gave a deep chuckle as he leaned in and kissed you passionately, when he pulled back for air, he mumbled against your lips, “Hi, baby.”

You looked at him, “Hi. You’ve been holding out on me, Castle. You got quite the voice there,” you giggled.

He scoffed, “Nothing compared to yours, baby girl.” His arms went around your waist, pulling you closer to him, his nose rubbing against yours, “Today was a mess,” he mumbled.

You put down the showerhead to hold his face in your hands, “But you’re alive. So I call that a success.”

“Hmm. I hafta say that coming home to you singing in the shower was the highlight of my day.”

“You’re welcome.” you pecked him on the lips and wiggled your way out of his hold, “Now let’s get you all cleaned up and I’ll patch you up.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Frank said as he stood there watching you soap him up, being oh so gentle around his wounds.


End file.
